Return of the Ancient Warriors
by real black manta
Summary: Naruto was never from earth, his power was even greater than that of the nine-tailed fox but lost his memorynow hemust remember or have everyonehe loves die at the hands of an old enemy. there will be lemon later on. My first story so give me the truth.


**Okay people for those that care enough to read this there will be a lemon after we way into the story thing will be slow but just wait. Also this story is based off an idea I had earlier in the summer also this ancient warrior thing will continue with other movies and cartons because there are 12 warriors and only 2 of them are naruto characters.**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE CLOAKED MAN AND THE DARK EVIL SPACE KING**

**On with the story**

"NARUTOOOOOO!" this very knuckle-head was running through the streets of the leaf evading the ANBU that were chasing him. On the high buildings of the village a cloaked stranger was watching the small game of cat and mouse. This man sighed while shaking his head lightly "Naruto, you may have lost your memory but your personality will always stay the same." The man said in a monotone voice. As the man watched naruto being dragged away by his sensei, he looked up at the sky while disappearing into mud "Naruto you may have lost your memory and your powers but your grandfather hasn't and he will kill you for what you did. So I will have watch-over for the time being."

Back at the Konoha academy the loud blond knuckle-head of the leaf was getting a lecture from his scar-nosed sensei. "Tomorrow is the shinobi academy's graduation exam and you have failed it twice already you idiot! This isn't the time to be causing trouble!" meanwhile on the back wall of the classroom small collections of mud were starting to form to small brown iris eyes. "Time for a henge jutsu test everyone line up!" "WHAT!" "You have to transform perfectly into me." The eyes in the back narrowed '_Naruto come on you were the best at transformation, please still have control of your god-like power.'_ Naruto was up next "HENGE!" what happened next gave almost every guy a massive nosebleed. Faces of shock and anger(from all the girls) filled the room, the eyes closed in frustration '_Naruto I love you like a brother but sometimes when you think like your prevy grandfather I feel like having your sister take care of you with that threat of hers she used if she thought I was cheating on her(ripping off your balls shoving them down your throat, tearing off your arm shoving up your ass to grab your balls inside your stomach then choking you with your own shit covered arm.) HAHA, man I love that blond syco.' _"NARUTO YOU MORON!" Iruka yelled at naruto "Don't invent stupid skills!"

TIME SKIP: Day of team selection, selection of teams (**A/N IF YOU ARE REALLY SO LAZY TO NOT SEE THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS OF THE MANGA STOP READING THIS AND FIND A WEBSITE WITH THE NARUTO CHAPTERS ON IT.)**

As Iruka-sensei went down the list several thoughts were going through people's minds '_pfft three man teams? That only means more people to get in my way.' 'I just have to be in the same team as…sasuke' 'Hmm I want to be with sakura..and anyone but sasuke' 'I will be on a team with sasuke instead of forehead' 'it's to troublesome to care who's team I'm on, as long as it's not someone to loud' 'I hope I'm on naruto's team.' _"Okay, team 7 will be sakura hanuro, naruto uzumaki" he was interrupted by a 'YEAH' from one knuckle-head ninja "and sasuke uchiha" followed by a 'HELL YEAH' from a pink-haired bitc… I mean slutchhhh, a hoe-yo-yo-yo-yo, you know what I mean and if you don't well THERE IS ONLY ONE PERSON INTHE VILLAGE WITH PINK HAIR. "Team 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga." '_I don't get to be on naruto's team' _"And finally team 9 is still in affect so team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi." _'Great not only am I not with sasuke but I'm stuck with a lazy whiner and a bottomless pit,_ things cannot get any worse.' '_Well at least choji is on my team but really ino does kami hate or something' 'Sweet I got shikamaru on my team and ino.' _The 'big boned' ninja blushed but it soon faded knowing even if kami's luck shined on him Ino would only want to be friends.

Once he was done with the teams iruka spoke up again "Alright everyone just wait here for your team's newsensei to arrive." Iruka Said before leaving the room. Time passed and slowly one by one the teams left all but one **(A/N THIS IS THE SECOND TIME I TOLD YOU AGAIN IF YOU ARE REALLY SO LAZY NOT TO KNOW THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING READING THIS). **The said group was alone in the classroom doing what they do best: sasuke being an ass, sakura staring at sasuke just a few rows up, and naruto setting up for a prank on his sensei who is still unaccounted for. Naruto was almost finished with his prank when he felt a slight pain in his head, ignoring the pain only made it worse after minutes of pain naruto heard a voice _**'Naruto.' **_Naruto looked up at sasuke and sakura "which one of you said that?" Sakura looked at naruto thinking he was an insane idiot and for once in his life sasuke agreed with sakura. "What are talking about loser?" "Don't call me a loser you chicken ass-haired freak…" **BAMM **"Never talk about my darling sasuke that you no good dead last." _**'No good future hooker, how do you want to bet that her father stole her virginity?' **_a small chuckle escaped naruto's lips he didn't know where the voice was coming from but it was pretty funny "What are you laughing about I just called you dead last are you brain dead, I mean really how stupid can one person be?" just as naruto was about to answer the door slowly opened revealing a white-haired Cyclops "am I interrupting something here?" sakura moved quickly to straighten herself out "nothing at all sensei." Naruto looked at sakura with puzzled expression on his face "how do you know this guy is our sensei sakura?" "you moron who else would this guy be." _**'what the pink-haired hooker said.' **_"Anyway, you guys have been here long enough what do you say we head on up to the roof.

5 minutes later

Konoha academy building roof railing

The white eyed Cyclops sat on the railing of the roof looking at his new students "okay why don't you guys tell me a little about yourselves." Confused on what to do naruto raised his hand "what do you mean tell you about ourselves?" "hmm, maybe it would be easier if I started out first, okay my name is kakashi my likes are something you guys don't need to know, my dislikes not something you should care about my hobbies nothing that anyone should really care about" '_**the man's hobby is to read that orange porn book while also trying to hide his bone, sicko.' **_Naruto chuckled under his breath because of what the same voice in his head was saying "is something funny about what I'm saying naruto" "No. Nothing is funny about you or what you are saying sensei." "Good now as I was saying my dream is something I never really thought about, Now naruto why don't you go first." "Fine my name is naruto uzumaki, I like ramen , training and…" _**'Don't say sakura, say learning new justsu or I will scramble want little is left of your brain. **_"and learning new justsus. My dislikes are having to wait foramen to heat up, people that hate others for no reason and people who think their better than everyone else just because of their clan name. Believe it" naruto exclaimed before continuing to glare daggers at sasuke. Sakura stood up "Don't you dare bad moth my sasuke!" The pink-haired Godzilla was about to charge at naruto for insulting her (in her fuck ass mind) boyfriend "Can we please try to finish introductions before trying to kill each other." kakashi asked hoping to avoid trouble with the aged hokage for letting naruto die on his watch sakura quickly sat back down with a small "fine.""okay lets continue with you pinky."

"Hey why do you know naruto's name but not mine?"

"Because naruto is the villages prankster, because every adult knows about naruto, and because I wanted to see for myself what he was about so it'skinda hard not to know about him, but you are just an average student whose only talent is ninja history told to you in school something that is not useful in the real world."

Sakura put her head down at her sensei's words, she started speaking without even looking up "My name is Sakura Haruno I like.." she stopped moving her head towards sasuke and smiled with a slight blush "… my hobbies are.." again she trailed off looking at sasuke again only this time with a bigger blush "and my dream is.." again she looked at sasuke with a bigger blush, a slight nosebleed. "Okay at but not least we have you sasuke." The uchiha opened his eyes for the first time the entire time they were up on the roof. "You already know what you need to about me my name and my skills why do you need to know anything else?" "Well since you put it that way if you don't tell me I can send you back to the academy." Kakashi simply stated. "Fine my name is Sasuke Uchiha I don't like very little things, I dislike a lot of things, and my dream no my ambition is to destroy a certain someone and rebuild my clan." _**'Why do I have to keep insulting your team naruto. Oh I know because you have a crazy fangirl, an emo**_ _**avenger as teammates and a closet prev as a leader. You are fucking screwed boy, good luck dying.'**_ Kakashi looked at his new team concerned _'hmm so I have a blond loud mouth, a pink-haired fangirl, and an emo kid who wants to kill his brother for something that happened without even knowing the whole story_, _well I know this team is not going to pass." _

"Okay team I want you to meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow at seven o'clock for a special test." The pink-haired witch, was the one to raise her hand first "What kind of test is it kakashi sensei?"

"Well, you see the test at the academy was just to separate the good students that would become genin from the bad that would fail, but even 27 genin is a big number. So now that we have all the good genin we have to see which ones will survive out in the real world, so after tomorrows test instead of 27 there will only be 9 genin left the others will be sent back to the academy."

The three genin hopefuls looked at their sensei in shock but only two of them showed any signs of it on their faces _'no, I worked too hard to make it this far.' 'I can't be separated from sasuke this is a test of love.' '….'_

"OH and don't eat anything for breakfast of else you will throw up."

Location: deep space

Time: unknown

"Sir we have reached dimension #102, but the ship has taken heavy damage." Said a drone dressed in green robes speaking to its master. (Even if it wished he wasn't his master)

The drone's master was currently floating in a large glass tube trying to heal its chard battle damaged body "How long will it take to repair the ship?" "It will take just a few earth weeks, my lord. And the trip to earth will take a few months giving you just enough time to heal, my lord." The creature inside the tube breathed heavily. The parts of its skin that wasn't black from burns were green, everything from the waist down was completely gone, its large armored claws tightened as its struggled to speak again with its head covered in shadows "Finally after so many centuries of searching dimension after dimension I will finally have my revenge on the one who did this to me, that no good grandson of mine watch out because I'm coming to kill you NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

**So did you guys like it or not and if you do like it so far just wait** **there will be more in store it just has to start out slow the real fun does not happen until the bridge scene so wait a little while longer because I'll make the wave saga short but until then the true black manta is out of here. I need a name the space king guy, the next chapter doesn't come up until I get a name.**


End file.
